EMERGCON
Se pasará de turno la noche del día 25 de julio de 2018. "The path from surrender to nuclear war is a very narrow one... and a fast one, too." _W E L C O M E_T O_E M E R G C O N_ Reglas # Es obligación de todos los jugadores conocer y acatar estas reglas. # La Administración se constituye cómo un órgano imparcial y está prohibida de imponer intereses. # Está prohibida la implausibilidad; todos los usuarios deberán evitar permanentemente el uso de la misma. La Administración está en potestad de eliminar partes ilógicas de los posts, de forma que se recomienda buscar ser coherentes. # Los turnos tendrán una duración de seis meses in-game y se pasarán cada tres días a menos que una mayoría de 3/4 de los usuarios posteen antes. # En caso de que un jugador no postee por más de tres turnos seguidos sin justificación, será suspendido del juego y aquella entidad que controlase estará abierta a ser pedida por otro. # Cualquier usuario que desee unirse al juego deberá escribir en la discusión una reseña histórica del país que desee, además de la petición formal. La Administración se reservará el derecho de aceptar o no las solicitudes. # Se seguirá el mismo procedimiento anterior para cambiar de nación, además de una justificación. # Una vez que se haya posteado, el post no podrá ser editado. Se aconseja no subir posts hasta que se esté seguro de tener todo lo que deba tener, por lo mismo. Esto no aplica a Diplomacia, que podrá contestarse aún después del post (si no hay contradicciones). #Todo acuerdo o acción planteada fuera de los post o artículos relacionados con el juego no tendrán validez oficial. # Los jugadores no pueden postear resultados, solo planes/acciones. La Administración decidirá los resultados en los eventos. # En caso de desacuerdo con una decisión de la administración se deberá de promover la denuncia correspondiente en la página de discusión de manera clara y argumentada. # Se recomienda ampliar eventos o conflictos en sus propias páginas para facilitar la lectura de los posts. # Las órdenes deben de ser breves y concisas. Posts de más de 5 páginas no contarán. # La Administración se reserva el derecho de intervenir naciones con o sin jugador dependiendo de su juicio. Una intervención en una nación con jugador no sacará al jugador de dicha nación, pero sí alterará las decisiones tomadas en las que haya una intervención. # Se recuerda a los jugadores seguir las indicaciones que el Sistema de Juego indique. Mapa Mapa del mundo para mediados de 1961 El mapa se actualiza cada bimestre (seis meses). Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Naciones |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px República de Islandia - ElBisabuelo *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px República de Turquía Sir Harry *border|30px República de Cuba - Generalísimo *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno *border|30px Imperio de Etiopía - Xalisco *border|30px República Gabonesa - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG |-|América = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px República de Cuba - Generalísimo *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Europa = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Zimba3 *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px República de Islandia - ElBisabuelo *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex |-|África = *border|30px Imperio de Etiopía - Xalisco *border|30px República Gabonesa - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Asia = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px República de Turquía Sir Harry *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 |-|Oceanía = Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - Zimba3 Archivos (Aquí irán todos los archivos que se hagan conforme avance el juego) Artículos Anexos y listas: *Países *Conflictos bélicos *Organismos Internacionales *Clasificación *Participación Sistema de Juego: *Sistema de Juego Diplomacia Propuestas Bilaterales Aquí se deben de poner las peticiones o acciones que una nación lleve hacia otra y requieran una respuesta de la misma. Para confirmar que sucedan la nación requerida debe contestar afirmativamente. * border|30px '''Se abre y requiere una inversión de 3 fábricas de material ferroviario con impuestos del 3%. *border|30px A partir de las '''Oficinas de Fomento y Desarrollo de Etiopía (ubicadas en nuestras embajadas) se inicia una campaña intensiva de búsqueda de inversores. **(Banderini ajio) Italia acepta invertir en Etiopía en pasta, tomates, chocolate, grano, licores y vino. *border|30px Se solicita apoyo de asesoría al Gosbank (banco central soviético) para la consolidación de la Oficina de Supervisión de Prestamos del Banco de Desarrollo de Etiopía. **'border|30px' Sedará asesoramiento al Banco de Desarrollo de Etiopía. Votaciones de la ONU Aquí cualquier nación puede introducir mociones de las Naciones Unidas que la sala plena (ordinarias) o Consejo de Seguridad (extraordinarias) debe responder. Paralización del programa nuclear israelí (Asamblea General, Consejo de Seguridad) *''' border|30px Desde la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas condenamos el programa nuclear israelí y pedimos ante las Naciones Unidadas a todos los países civilizados y, en especial al Consejo de Seguridad, que se condene y se paralice el programa nuclear israelí el cual consideramos un riesgo para la seguridad regional, y para la paz mundial. **border|30px Desde Gran Bretaña estamos totalmente en desacuerdo con la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas pues como se ve es para uso civil y no uso militar. **(Banderaloca) Desde Italia, se está en total desacuerdo con la posición soviética. Oficina Especial de la ONU para África *border|30px El Imperio de Etiopía, propone la construcción de una Oficina para África dedicada a promover la paz, seguridad y estabilidad en el continente, para ello ofrecemos los terrenos necesarios en Adis Abbeba para su construcción. **border|30px El Reino Unido apoya al Imperio de Etiopía para construir la oficina especial de la ONU en el continente africano. **border|30px' Nos parece una excelente idea y aceptamos la propuesta. '''Caso de la Micronesia española' *30px Como ya hemos llevado a conocer, existen 5 atolones en medio de las Carolinas, que por su situación geográfica nunca fueron incluidos ni en el Tratado Hispano-alemán de 1899 ni en el de Washington en 1901, y que por tanto legalmente nos pertenecen; Pescadores/Kapingamarangi, Ocea/Nukuoro, Güedes/Mapia, Coroa/Rongrik y Reyes/Ulithi. Pescadores, Ocea, Coroa y Reyes pertenecen al Territorio en Fideicoimiso de las Islas del Pacífico mientras que el diminuto atolón de Güedes pertenece a Indonesia. Pedimos pues, su incorporación en el estado español, estamos dispuestos a obtenerlas a cualquier precio por su valor estratégico. ** Nos parece una propuesta absurda. Nuesra reclamación respecto a Galicia y Volinia parece una minuncia en comparación, esto son literalmente 5 islas guaneras. **30px Por eso mismo se exige su reconocimiento legal, pues nos pertenecen legal e históricamente. **'border|30px' Consideramos el caso como absurdo, imperialista y un delirio del régimen fascista de Franco. Por lo tanto, nos oponemos firmemente a tal caso sin posibilidades de reconocer jamás la soberanía española en esas islas. **(Bandera de Italia) No. **Senegal apoyamos la reclamacion española Turnos I Semestre, 1962 "Año Internacional del Esfuerzo de no-Proliferación Nuclear" Premio Nobel de la Paz a León M´ba "por sus esfuerzos por el progreso del África poscolonial". AMÉRICA Estados Unidos 1. Protestas mayormente pacíficas de los negros en el Sur por la incapacidad gubernamental de llevar justicia al caso de los freedom rider asesinados. 2. El número de freedom rider se incrementa exponencialmente. 3. Polémica por la reunión planeada con oficiales soviéticos tras saberse las acusaciones de la HUAC. 4. Las medidas hacia Cuba, Vietnam y la India parecen empezar a tener resultados positivos. 5. Se detecta una detonación nuclear de magnitud media-alta cerca a las costas de Vietnam. Cuba 1. Elementos socialistas en el gobierno exigen a Castro la expulsión de los estadounidenses. 2. Empiezan "excaramuzas" callejeras en Santiago entre seguidores oficialistas y opositores. Argentina 1. Aunque una porción de la oposición peronista se contenta con las nuevas medidas la mayoría sigue descontenta con la prohibición a Perón de participar. 2. Encuestas dicen que los recientes eventos han dejado la popularidad gubernamental alrededor del 30%. 3. Empieza una micro-migración interna hacia la Patagonia en busca de más tranquilidad y un costo de vida barato. 4. Se reportan movimientos extraños dentro de la cúpula militar. México '' 1. La aparente falta de reacción federal sobre el caso de los cubanos es fuertemente criticada en círculos anticomunistas y/o de derecha. 2. En un incidente de causas desconocidas la cárcel donde estaban los "guerrilleros" cubanos es atacada. Siete de ellos escapan mientras otros tres mueren, además de un policía. Los veintiún restantes son movidos a D.F. 3. Grupos sindicales piden la ampliación de la financiación al ISSSTE y el sistema de bienestar. ''Otros '' República Dominicana: Leónidas Trujillo es asesinado. Joaquin Balaguer asume el poder provisionalmente. Venezuela: Romulo Betancourt proscribe el Partido Comunista. Colombia: Con un supuesto resultado de 45% - 41%, el candidato frentenacionalista León Valencia gana las elecciones. Este reporte es demandado por el MRL. Incertidumbre general. 'EUROPA ' ''Unión Soviética 1. El discurso de Jrushchov es aplaudido por partidos socialistas y comunistas alrededor del mundo. 2. La estrategia de Frentes Populares empieza a implementarse en el Tercer Mundo. 3. Proponentes del PDICE piden al Politburó empezar su implementación en, por ejemplo, Vietnam. 4. Aunque tanto Nasser como Lumumba se muestran abiertos a la colaboración ambos se confirman como escépticos del sistema soviético. 5. La investigación del atentado de la carta falla en encontrar a los responsables. 6. Se esperan buenos resultados en educación e investigación tecnológica para los próximos años. Reino Unido 1. Se pasa una nueva ley de impuestos retornando la tasa gravada a su forma original más una rebaja del 2%. 2. Anglicanos ortodoxos y ulsterianos muestran su inconformidad con la apertura católica en Irlanda del Norte. 3. Independencias de Kenia, Uganda, Tanganica y Basutolandia bajo el manto de la Mancomunidad. Quedan bajo administración británica Suazilandia, Bechuanalandia y la autónoma Federación de Rodesia. 4. Irlanda rechaza prontamente ambas propuestas británicas. 5. Estalla el Escándalo Vassall. Se descubre que un agente británico (John Vassall) estaba realizando tareas de espionaje para la Unión Soviética. Cólera de los tories por el evidente fracaso de las medidas de 1961. Alemania Federal 1. La embajada francesa en Alemania cierra por un mes en protesta a los comentarios sobre De Gaulle. 2. Ocurren migraciones a gran escala de alemanes orientales hacia Berlin Occidental; se calcula en 250´000. 3. El flujo de irlandeses se reduce considerablemente. 4. El Benelux bloquea cualquier iniciativa hasta que no se resuelva el asunto con los Países Bajos. 5. Es creado el Gesittet Gruppe, sociedad civil independiente, en oposición a las medidas militares. España 1. ETA continúa aumentando su área de influencia y haciendo daños de infraestructura en el norte. 2. Surgen en Cataluña grupos maquis en abierta oposición al régimen franquista. 3. Se reportan ataques de nacionalistas marroquíes en Ceuta. No hay víctimas mortales. 4. Primera prueba nuclear española en el Sáhara Occidental. Los temblores se sienten y detectan por toda África Occidental. El mundo completo está conmocionado por una España nuclear: Las autoridades españolas aseguran que solo será para usos defensivos, y que se usarán en última instancia. Italia 1. La reforma administrativa se salda en cambios menores de poca relevancia. 2. Aunque las legislaturas locales parecen dispuestas a implementar el PISC y la reforma anti-corrupción, la denuncia de un dirigente napolitano de haber sido chantajeado por el gobierno bloquea nuevamente su pase. 3. Misteriosas muertes de reclutas de la Cosa Nostra y desapariciones de agentes a lo largo del país. 4. Aumenta considerablemente el flujo turístico y tenuemente la migración. 5. La política de fracturación es rechazada por el sector empresarial pero tiene éxito en bloquear el déficit. Yugoslavia La administración ha decidido intervenir en el post de Yugoslavia para invalidar su apartado de Política Exterior. 1. Un accidente con una planta nuclear en Serbia provoca una fuga menor de radiación y la paralización del programa nuclear yugoslavo. Checoslovaquia 1. Los líderes eslovacos dan su aceptación a las políticas de autonomía local. 2. El sector desarrollista del partido aplaude las ideas del gobierno central sobre la reforma económica y judicial. 3. El anuncio del intento de abolición de la empresa privada causa bajas al comercio interno y la producción. Polonia 1. Las políticas de reservas agrarias, ampliación de circuitos y las automovolísticas son bien recibidas y prevee tienen éxito. 2. El intercambio diplomático sobre Galicia y Volinia se vuelve causa de burlas entre la población. 3. El volumen del intercambio comercial y la efectividad laboral crecen a buen ritmo. Otros General: Las elecciones en Alemania son vistas con preocupación y/o cinismo por la población europea. Países Bajos: Quejas diplomáticas contra la postura alemana. La intelligentsia ''anglo-francesa pide a sus gobiernos respaldar a los neerlandeses. Francia: En una rueda de prensa De Gaulle anuncia que "no se abandonará a los franceses de Alger". Francia: La muerte de nueve sindicalistas por miembros de la policía cuando protestaban contra Maurice Papon (jefe de policía de París y ex-colaborador nazi) genera indignación y una ola anti-gubernamental. Irlanda: Se confirma el parlamento elegido en 1961; nadie tiene mayoría. James Dillon del Fine Gael es nombrado primer ministro tras la confirmación de la alianza con los laboristas. Europa Oriental: La población se divide entre aquellos agradecidos por lo que parece una apertura del régimen soviético y los que se oponen integramente a aceptar las reformas y legitimizar la ocupación. - 'ÁFRICA''' Etiopía '' 1. La Policía empieza a hacer presencia institucional en las zonas montañosas y la fronter con Somalia. 2. Los musulmanes exigen el reconocimiento explícito de la igualdad de credos y el apoyo al desarrollo de las zonas de mayoría islámica. 3. El Fondo Monetario Internacional acepta financiar el ferrocarril a cambio de la liberalización completa del mercado de tierra y el establecimiento de banca formal en el país. 4. La tasa de alfabetización aumenta hasta el 18% (aprox.) 5. British American Tobacco y Rio Tinto Co. anuncian sus intenciones de empezar a invertir. ''Gabón 1. La gente se muestra contenta con los resultados económicos y acepta de buena fe las nuevas leyes políticas. 2. Desde la Assemblée tribale ''se funda la ''Ligue Mercantiliste Ivindo ''(Liga Comercial del río Ivindo) para modernizar la economía del interior del país. 3. El abandono del Franco CFA causa un desajuste de exportaciones temporal. 4. Formalización del sistema bancario gabonés de forma semi-plena. 5. Establecimiento de la primera clase media urbana, principalmente comerciantes y obreros industriales capitalinos. Aún queda mucho trayecto para que se haga mayoritaria. 'Senegal' 1. Se establece el Tratado de Amistad y Cooperación entre Senegal y el Malí. 2. Se promulga la doctrina ideológica ''sédarismo, ''una adaptación panafricana del reformismo sovietico siguiendo la estrategia del PDICE. 3. Se establece el Ejército Nacional Guèye con entrenamiento militar francés. 4. Expansión del puerto de Dakar y reforma urbanística del área circundante. 'Otros' General: Los ejemplos brindados por Etiopia y Gabón dan momentum al panafricanismo. La mayoría de naciones subsaharianas (a excepción de Sudáfrica y Kenia) se unen a la Unión de Estados Africanos. República del Congo: Después de serias discusiones internas y tras presiones internacionales los líderes políticos congoleños aceptan la unión con Gabón siempre que se mantenga la autonomía congoleña. Los detalles de dicha unión argumentan se deberán tratar en una mesa bilateral. R.D. del Congo: El gobierno de Lumumba pacta con el de Tshombe (en Katanga) para mediar sobre el estado katangués. Se declara un alto al fuego militar. Angola: La situación en la zona rural (con poca presencia portuguesa) degenera en anarquía con combates entre la MPLA y el FNLA. En Cabinda el MPLA es expulsado y se declara una república independiente. Algeria: Las negociaciones de paz se estancan ante las declaraciones de De Gaulle. Grupos de autodefensa franceses forman efectivamente un muro entre Alger y otros "fortines" en la costa con el resto del país. África Británica: Los territorios que aún se mantienen bajo forma de protectorado británico piden a cambio de su lealtad la colaboración del gobierno en Londres al progreso socioeconómico. Surge la idea de hacer un ferrocarril que conecte los mercados de las naciones en la Mancomunidad. - '''ASIA' Israel 1. La mano dura contra criminales nazis es celebrada a nivel nacional. La captura de Mengele en especial es vista como un triunfo de las políticas de la Mosad. 2. De momento no se procesan más nazis, aunque se cree haber descubierto el paradero de Walter Rauff. 3. La R.A.U. insiste en negar cualquier acuerdo hasta que no se reconozcan los derechos plenos de los árabes dentro de Israel y el cáracter indivisible de Jerusalén Oriental como territorio palestino. 4. Empiezan a darse tentativas privadas de "colonizar" Samaria con población judía asquenazi. Japón 1. Los nacionalistas extremos rechazan las palabras del Primer Ministro como una traición hacia el espíritu japonés y un abandono del orgullo imperial. El resto de la población se declara en general indiferente. 2. El antiguo liderazgo de la Naichō renuncia ante el fracaso para cumplir su deber hacia la nación. Inicia la reconstrucción del organismo. 3. Los homicidios de Tokio son rechazados por los tokiotas. La búsqueda del asesino (apodado Ren Shureddā por la prensa) se convierte en el evento más mediático en años. 4.'' Noboru tsuki no tochi'' se convierte en un éxito de ventas y es bien analizado por la crítica. Corea del Sur 1. La Asamblea Nacional se presenta dividida. Las reformas de Yosun pasan por poco. 2. La poca liquidez financiera gubernamental limita el alcance de los planes agrícolas e industriales. Lo poco que se logra hacer presenta resultados aceptables. 3. Ante el estado de las finanzas públicas, Hacienda alerta de la necesidad de hacer un alza general de impuestos o iniciar a emitir bonos de deuda ante inversores nipones y americanos. Corea del Norte '' 1. Empieza la recuperación de la producción agrícola. 2. Los trabajadores reciben con optimismo las reformas de estilo PDICE. Según datos de asambleas locales la industria crecerá a un ritmo de 10% en lo que queda de año. 3. Los gerentes industriales recomiendan al gobierno importar nueva maquinaria soviética y construir fábricas armamentísticas de cero. ''China Popular 1. Los maoístas "agradecen el puente pero prefieren no cruzarlo", ''en palabras de un líder comunista anónimo. 2. Los obreros abandonan las huelgas en vista de las nuevas condiciones laborales. 3. Rápida electrificación de las urbes costeras y Manchuria, no así del interior. 4. Agentes de la Guardia Roja encuentran a Mao Zedong en el desierto del Turquestán, agitado y con claras muestras de exhaustación física y mental. 5. El MPLA y el Vietcong piden ayuda del OAVEC. 6. Protestas de grupos budistas tibetanos ante la violación de la Ley de Cesión del Habla en el Tibet. 'Otros' Irán: El Shah anuncia la ''"Revolución Blanca", una reforma agraria modernista. Contento de los granjeros. Pakistán: Empieza a amplicarse la MGP con agresivas reducciones de impuestos a las empresas y la invitación oficial al capital privado extranjero Burma: Los cristianos fundamentalistas toman la provincia de Kachin entera. Se teme que los rohinyá también se levanten en Arakán. Win Maung (presidente) pide ayuda a China y la Unión Soviética. India: Se lleva acabo una ofensiva general contra la insurgencia comunista. (La administración quiere corregir; los grupos que están surgiendo en la India no son naxalitas, sino guerilleros izquierdistas comunes) Vietnam: La llegada de ayudas a ambos bandos genera un incremento considerable en la mortalidad. - OCEANÍA Australia: Los emús forman grupos contraterroristas. Empiezan batallas campales en el occidente del país. Samoa: La nación se independiza de los Estados Unidos. Nueva Zelanda: El Social Credit Party gana una serie de elecciones extraordinarias. - TEMÁTICAS ''' '''Estados Unidos: '''La proliferación nuclear / Expansionismo soviético en el Tercer Mundo '''Unión Soviética: Implementación del PDICE. Reino Unido: Escándalo Vandall / Desarollo de los protectorados. España: Ola de violencia nacionalista vascocatalana / Primera prueba nuclear. Cuba: Destino del país. (Llamado crucial) Corea del Sur: Crisis de capitales estatal. China Popular: 'Cisma de los maoístas / Crisis de Birmania ''(Llamado crucial) border|30px Estados Unidos de América' ''We must stop communism in that land, or freedom will start slipping through our hands Política y sociedad: ' *Ante la proliferación de radios comunistas en Europa y América utilizando la contracultura juvenil, el gobierno impone un aparato para controlar la venta de discos musicales a ciertos países, presidido por la HUAC, el 7 de marzo. Evitando que los países del bloque rojo puedan disfrutar de la buena música estadounidense, como novedad, este ''bloqueo cultural también incluye a Cuba. *John F. Kennedy da un discurso, titulado como la Cuba que amamos de claros toques anti-castristas en Miami, una bonita tarde del 18 de febrero. 'Política internacional: ' *El 22 de enero, nuestro presidente anuncia que desconoce totalmente el actual gobierno de Cuba como legítimo, al nacer de un golpe de estado de ideas comunistas **Se urge a la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA) a suspender la membresía de Cuba a esta organización hasta que no se dé un gobierno democrático y legítimo. *Tras el encuentro de Honolulu, proponemos a la URSS los siguientes puntos: **Condena total a las pruebas nucleares marítimas en territorios altamente poblados, o sin ninguna supervisión. Pedimos que los responsables de la detonación nuclear frente a las costas de Vietnam paguen por lo que han hecho, y acusamos a China de este incidente. **Paralización del programa nuclear chino a cambio del compromiso de no posicionar misiles balísticos en Corea, Turquía, y Persia **Colaboración en la carrera espacial. La humanidad debe llegar a la Luna no como países aparte, si no como una raza unida. **Acuerdos para sentar un futuro desarme nuclear entre ambas potencias. *Acudiendo al encuentro en Ryuku, volvemos a pedir lo mismo a China que lo estipulado en Honolulu. *Se impone un embargo marítimo a Cuba el 28 de abril de este año, evitando todo el envío de armas o soldados por partes de potencias hostiles. *Se manda un destacamento militar a Italia para iniciar un proceso de modernización militar, y también, para conseguir colaboración entre las empresas armamentísticas italianas. 'Militar: ' *El 22 de mayo, inicia la operación Southwoods, un plan para deponer al gobierno castrista en Cuba. **– SE LE MANDARÁ A LA ADMINISTRACIÓN ' *Se funda el 1 de Febrero el ''United States Navy Sea, Air, Land Teams (Navy SEALs) una brigada de fuerzas especiales dependiente de la marina estadounidense destinadas a la guerra no-convencional, como la contra-insurgencia o los desembarcos I+D: *Continuamos esforzandonos en la carrera espacial 'border|30px Unión Soviética' Política exterior * Se acude al encuentro bilateral en Honolulu con los Estados Unidos. Nuestra principal postura es la de frenar el rearme del resto de países que no tuvieran la bomba antes de esta reunión. * Debido a la masiva huida de alemanes a la RFA por Berlín por culpa de la burda y falsa propaganda capitalista, se decide construir un muro que rodee Berlín occidental. * Para contrarrestar esta medida ante la población alemana, se recomienda a la RDA adoptar inmediatamente los puntos del Congreso de Moscú tanto en lo económico como en lo social y de haber protestas actuar sin violencia a no ser de que ésta sea necesaria. Los soldados rusos en la RDA no actuarán de no ser estrictamente necesario porque peligre el sistema socialista. * Se crean canales de radio que actúen a nivel internacional. Libertà radio para Italia, Radio Freiheit para la RFA, Liberté radio para Francia, Radio libertad para España y Radio freedom para el Reino Unido. La radio operará desde Leipzig, RDA, con interlocutores de dichos países de ideología comunista. Su papel es realizar propaganda y agitar a las masas mediante la contracultura. Tendrán carácter juvenil para atraer a los jóvenes, pero también un toque maduro para llegar también a las personas de edad más avanzada. * (Sólo en caso de que las elecciones italianas sean en este turno. De no ser así, ignórese) Por la sospecha de boicot contra el PCI por parte del Estado italiano pedimos llevar observadores soviéticos para asegurarnos de que no hay fraude. * Aceptamos la petición de Gabón de que sus estudiantes puedan venir a estudiar a la URSS, y le ofrecemos becas anuales para 10.000 estudiantes de entre 12 y 18 años con dificultades económicas para que vengan a estudiar a la URSS. * Condenamos el intento de asesinato contra Tito y damos nuestro apoyo al gobierno Yugoslavo. * Pedimos una reunión bilateral con Yugoslavia en Belgrado para mejorar nuestra relación. Los puntos serán: El atentado contra Tito. Un acto en honor a los partisanos. Nueva deriva soviética. Oferta de cooperación económica en igualdad. * Se realiza un vídeo documental sobre la vida en la URSS. En él se muestra la vida cotidiana de familias soviéticas, sobre su participación en el soviet, la educación y la apertura de la URSS. Se difunde por todo el globo. * Se envían periodistas y reporteros a Vietnam para capturar la crueldad de los Estados Unidos en la guerra, dar testimonios y voz a los vietnamitas para que el mundo sepa lo que los EEUU le han hecho al pueblo de Vietnam. Política interna * Para continuar con el proceso democratizador, se permite a sindicatos y organizaciones vecinales tener representación en los soviets locales, de las distintas comunidades, repúblicas y en el Soviet supremo cediéndoles un 30% de los escaños para que la sociedad pueda ser escuchada. * Se crean grupos tipo scouts para los jóvenes de la URSS. Tendrán sus mismas actividades de servir a la comunidad y cuidar su entorno. Sutilmente se implantarán los valores socialistas mediante el trabajo en equipo, ayudar a los demás o realizar trabajos para la comunidad. * Baja el control estatal de la información y se permite la crítica en televisión. No obstante, se tendrá que verificar antes si la información es veraz o burda propaganda capitalista. Economía * Comienza la instalación de telefonía en el país después de haber realizado las consiguientes investigaciones a partir del trabajo de Leonid Kupriánovich (La administración ya tenía constancia desde hace turnos). El mes de enero se realizará la primera prueba en Moscú, y de funcionar se expandirá por todo el territorio soviético. * Continúa la tecnificación de la industria para mejorar la productividad industrial. * Empieza a aplicarse el PDICE en toda la Unión Soviética. * Aumenta la inversión en la industria tecnológica, especialmente la automovilística, ordenadores y telefonía. * Plan de desarrollo siberiano: Para poblar y desarrollar el basto territorio siberiano se empiezan a instalar la industria armamentística y de materias primas en puntos más allá de los Urales. De forma planificada se escogen puntos donde existan recursos naturales y la vida sea posible. Cuando una ciudad llegue a los 10.000 habitantes se pasará a otro punto. Se darán ayudas a quienes quieran emprender tal esfuerzo y se les dará una cuantiosa bonificación extra por cada hijo. * Se pide un trato de colaboración y cooperación económica a la RAU y a la RDC. I+D+i * Continúan las investigaciones en el campo de la tecnología computacional. * Se busca una forma de almacenar datos en ordenadores. Militar * Se empieza a modernizar al ejército. En un plazo de dos años se espera tener la última tecnología para el ejército. * 5.000 voluntarios marchan hacia Angola para combatir por la libertad del país * .Se envía arsenal militar y voluntarios a Vietnam. * (Secrtín) Las tropas en Cuba son movilizadas para mantener el control y la paz en la isla. Para no alertar mucho, se vestirán con uniformes cubanos. 'border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda' 'border|30px Alemania Federal' 'border|30px España Franquista' Administrativo * Reorganización política de la Guinea Española. * Creación de 1 central nuclear cerca de El-Aaiún, en el Sáhara Español. Su construcción será financiada por el gobierno. Diplomacia * Se trae ante la ONU el caso de la Micronesia Española, un grupo de 5 islas que España nunca vendió y fueron olvidadas, pero que siguen legalmente bajo nuestra soberanía. La intención es reclamarlas como propias debido al derecho legal y establecer en ellas bases estratégicas. * Se trae ante los gobiernos de México y Argentina la creación de un propio bloque para hacer frente a las influencias comunistas y americanas sobre nuestros países, el Pacto de Naciones Soberanas Hispánicas. Militar * SECRETO '''2 de abril de 1962: En el Sáhara español, a partir de el uranio enriquecido proveniente de nuestras ricas minas, probamos la primera bomba atómica española, ''Gloriosa''. No dudaremos en usarla frente a cualquiera que ose desafíar la soberanía del glorioso pueblo español. * Se refuerzan las guarniciones militares en Sidi Ifni y Fernando Po. border|30px República Italiana' '''Administrativo.' * Se oficializan las actividades de la Central Nuclear Lacio al sur de Roma. Por otra parte, se continúan las obras de la Central Nuclear Montralto di Castro, '''a pocos kilómetros de la '''Central Lacio, '''y la '''Central Nuclear Enrico Fermi, '''al norte de Turín. Se espera tener ambas en pleno funcionamiento para 1964. * Llegan informes desde el proyecto de la '''Represa de Vajont '''de inestabilidad en la zona, y tras varias deliberaciones, se decide suspender la construcción de la misma hasta resolver los problemas de inestabilidad, sobretodo en la ladera norte, que llevan aconteciendo desde 1960. Por precaución, los pueblos cercanos a la represa serán temporalmente evacuados. * Se proyecta la creación de una '''central hidroeléctrica en el nacimiento del Po, en la frontera con Francia tan pronto se termine la Represa Hidroeléctrica de Vajont. * (Secreto) Con base a los estudios de Enrico Fermi '''y '''Vito Volterra, '''se inicia un super secreto Programa Nuclear. '''Social. * (Secreto) En total secreto, el servicio de inteligencia italiano contactará con la mafia Camorra, '''a la cuál se le prometerá armamento, borrado de antecedentes e información de mafias competencia, además de dejar de perseguirles a cambio de que silencien a su manera y en total silencio sin inmiscuir al estado a los principales opositores de las medidas en el sur, sobretodo al agitador que habló de más. En secreto secreto, en realidad no se les dará nada y se les seguirá persiguiendo después de que terminen el trabajo, pero eso solo lo sabe el estado mismo. * Se prepara a la ''Azurra ''para la '''Copa Mundial de Fútbol Chile 1962. * Se decide dar facilidades de ciudadanía también a descendientes de italianos en Alemania Occidental, España, Turquía, Rumanía, Argelia, Sudán, Etiopía, Somalia, Tianjin y Egipto. Político. * Se realizan elecciones serias para dejar el salto de primeros ministros que se lleva constante desde hace años. el candidato demócrata Aldo Moro es elegido Presidente del Consejo de Ministros. Económico. * Se propone al senado una ley por la cual prisioneros y vagabundos puedan ser integrados al mundo laboral estatal. Los prisioneros serían más que nada, los de historiales menos violentos y con una libertad condicional y vigilada. * El primer ministro y el ministro de economía se reunirán con los empresarios que se niegan a la política de fracturación con motivo de agazajarles y alegrarles con las siguientes propuestas para que acepten: # Reducir los aranceles a la principales empresas afectadas, cuidando el no causar déficit o una reducción temporal # Exentar a empresas de nueva creación de pagar impuestos por dos años. # Los principales líderes de las empresas mantendrán el 30% de las ganancias de las mismas, y el resto de las otras empresas podrán dividirlas entre su familia o cercanos. * Se propone al Senado un nuevo régimen fiscal para la pequeña Cumas, con el objetivo de reconstruirla en grande. Este régimen no solo incluye zona 0 de inversiones, sino también de comercio interno e IVA. * Se propone de igual manera declarar a las islas de Elba y Lipari como ¨puertos libres¨ para incrementar el flujo de comercio hacia la península y desarrollar esas zonas. Diplomático. * Se felicita a León M´ba ''por su premio nobel de la paz y se le reconoce por sus esfuerzos en el desarrollo de África. * Se invita al dirigente por los Derechos Civiles, Martin Luther King Jr. a una reunión de ocio con el Primer Ministro, '''Aldo Moro. ' * Se otorgan facilidades a estudiantes libios para el ingreso a las universidades italianas. * Se insiste a EE.UU que siga el proceso de armamento y modernización de las fuerzas armadas de Italia. Militar. * Se inicia la construcción de un pequeño portaaviones para la armada italiana, encargada de los astilleros de Tarento y Venecia y al mando de Gaetano Arturo Crocco. '''El proyecto será lento pero seguro. '''I+D. * Se financias las investigaciones en sector médico y energético. * (Secreto) Se pasarán los informes completos y actualizados del plan/teoría ¨'Crocco Grand Tour¨ '''a la '''NASA.' 'border|30px República de Islandia' Gobierno y Sociedad: *Mandamos a la población local un referéndum sobre la posible adhesión islandesa a la Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio. **De ser aceptado, el país tramitará de inmediato el papeleo necesario para su adhesión al bloque comercial. Fomentamos así la mejora de nuestras relaciones con Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega. *Se comienza la facilitación de los pasaportes “nórdicos” acordados en el Tratado de Helsinki; además, se procede a llevar a cabo el resto de reformas políticas pactadas. Economía e Infraestructura: *Se comienza a barajar en Islandia, entre las altas élites económicas del país, la posibilidad de aumentar el campo de acción del Consejo Nórdico sobre la economía. La propuesta sólo contempla la posibilidad de crear una moneda común, pero de momento sólo se extiende en Noruega y Dinamarca. *Las políticas fiscales del país, estrictamente keynesianas, son modeladas ligeramente para crear la infraestructura industrial necesaria para alcanzar un país desarrollado. **Considerando que el medio ambiente es uno de los principales atractivos del país y la esencial causa de su bienestar, se procede a realizar un proyecto para su protección y para la plantación de bosques. Para fomentar esta iniciativa social, el gobierno vendrá brotes de árbol por precios mínimos y habilitará zonas por todo el país para su plantación. **A la par que se fomenta la expansión de las zonas boscosas, se tratará de crear una comisión más eficiente y experimentada para el mantenimiento de las carreteras nacionales. ***Se continúa con la creación de la carretera de circunvalación de Islandia; entre sus avances, se construye el puente sobre el río Blanda en Blönduós. ***Nos centramos en mantener activo y fomentar el transporte público entre Reikiavik y Akureyri a través de una ruta de autobuses que recorra la zona occidental de la isla. Relaciones Exteriores: *Nos adherimos al Tratado de Helsinki, firmado el 23 de marzo de 1962. En él se oficializa la cooperación entre Dinamarca, Finlandia, Islandia, Noruega y Suecia. **A pesar de que el tratado reconoce, simplemente, el fortalecimiento de los lazos culturales y políticos ya existentes, Islandia asumirá una política exterior de extremo acercamiento con sus hermanos nórdicos. **Trataremos de fomentar el concepto de unificación escandinava a través del Consejo Nórdico, para así extender esta idea por el resto de países escandinavos. *Tratamos de solucionar cualquier tensión diplomática que pueda mantenerse con el Reino Unido tras la victoria absoluta islandesa en la Guerra del Bacalao. 'border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia' Política thumb|Bandera de los Chetniks, organización terrorista que realizó un fallido atentado contra Tito. *'¡INTENTO FALLIDO DE ATENTADO CONTRA EL CAMARADA TITO!' Un grupo de fanáticos terroristas realizaron un atentado contra nuestro amado líder, Josip Broz "Tito", quien sobrevivió al ataque gracias a sus audaces guardaespaldas. Los atacantes, quienes fueron detenidos inmediatamente, resultaron ser integrantes de una organización conocida como el Ejército Yugoslavo de la Patria, también conocidos como los Chetniks; ésta organización terrorista se creyó desaparecida tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y se especula que realizarían más atentados en nuestro suelo. (NOTA: Aclaro de antemano que esto fue en realidad un ataque de bandera falsa, pero la verdad acerca del atentado queda como información "Top Secret") *Ante la posibilidad de que los Chetniks pudieran recibir apoyo armamentístico y logístico extranjero, se mandan agentes por Europa Occidental, principalmente hacia Italia y España (países sospechosos de brindar apoyo a los Chetniks), con el objetivo de capturar a los miembros de esa organización terrorista y llevarlos ante la justicia. Sociedad *Se crea una Comisión de Energía y Electricidad. *Se suspende el Programa Nuclear. *Se fomenta la inversión extranjera en el desarrollo de la industria. *Se realizan mejoras a la maquinaria agrícola, reemplazando la tecnología anticuada con tecnología moderna. Militar *Continuamos con la admisión de nuevos soldados en el Ejército Popular Yugoslavo, la Fuerza Aérea de la República Federal Socialista de Yugoslavia y la Armada de la República Federal Socialista Yugoslava. Diplomacia *Continuamos mejorando nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con la URSS y con los países integrantes del Pacto de Varsovia. 'border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia' Politica *Se anuncia que a pesar de las bajas en el comercio interno se continuara con el plan de abolición de empresas privadas, se asegura que cualquier problema sera solo temporal. *Se crea un programa de ciencias en la Universidad Carolina, para motivar a los estudiantes y jóvenes talentosos, igualmente a entusiastas amantes de la ciencia que deseen hacer experimentos. Se aprueba la nacionalización de inventos checoslovacos. *Se toman medidas para impulsar la educación nacional, también se asegura enfocar las clases que favorezca mas a la izquierda, se añade a los estudios clases de entrenamiento militar muy básico para los varones. thumb|276px|Obrero y Parásito con el logo. *Con apoyo del partido socialista checoslovaco se publica la obra del artista checo Falešný Název, su obra titulada "Obrero y Parásito", una caricatura animada sobre un gato y un ratón, que pretende competir con las caricaturas americanas capitalistas y ganarse los corazones de los niños de toda Europa oriental. La trama esta centrada y las aventuras de estos dos personajes y sus disputas, siendo un claro ejemplo de la burguesía capitalista, la injusticia con sus obreros y como el proletariado tiene el poder de cambiar la situación y derrocar el capitalismo imperialista. Los primeros cortometrajes comienzan a ser publicados en la televisión checha y de europea oriental, también se reparten historietas de forma gratuita en parques y escuelas, ademas de camisas y artículos representativos. Se espera que la caricatura sea todo un éxito y cree un impacto sociocultural no solo en Europa oriental si no en todo el mundo. Economía *Se hace énfasis en el desarrollo tecnológico. *Se realiza un estudio en iniciativa para proteger los intereses de los consumidores, se realiza un estudio de los precios y posible liberación. *Se aprueba el procedimiento de enfocar nuestra producción al mercado, y orientarla a la rentabilidad del mismo. *El programa de aumento de la industria pesada se enfoca principalmente en Eslovaquia, que no posee una industria tan grande comparada con la checa. Militar *A raíz del caso alemán se decide aumentar la vigilancia en la frontera con la RFA. De igual forma se revisan las fronteras para determinar si es necesario o no establecer una barrera. Se acepta la colaboración polaca. 'border|30px R.P. de Polonia' *El dinero entregado por los soviéticos se divide en: **Un 30% se entregará a las familias de los polacos expulsados de las antiguas fronteras de 1939. El gobierno aprovecha para hacer acto de aparición en algunas villas fronterizas entregando dinero a los exiliados y prometiéndoles más negociaciones. **El 40% se inyecta directamente a los programas de reforma industrial y agraria, se utiliza para comprar tractores en la Unión Soviética, y ofrecemos a los países capitalistas la compra de algunos productos, dado que "el comercio no entiende de ideologías". **El 30% se reserva. *Se fortifica la península naval de Gydnia. *Fuerzas especiales polacas empiezan a entrenar en los montes Cárpatos para poder luchar en las montañas. Dichas fuerzas contarán con sus propios medios de transporte. *Se declara una reforma territorial: Las ciudades libres serán integradas al voivoidato que las contiene, y el voivoidato de Pomerania Oriental será dividido entre Pomerania Occidental y Pomerelia. *Reconocemos al idioma polaco como el único oficial del estado (ignorando minorías ucranianas, alemanas, masurianas y kasubianas), todo el papeleo del estados será forzosamente hecho en polaco. *Ofrecemos colaboración militar a Checoslovaquia y la RDA en la patrulla de las fronteas con la RFA. *Se impartirán lecciones en adiestramiento de armas a los 18 años de edad junto con un periodo militar forzoso de 6 meses (a no ser que se pague contribución al estado). *Se impartirá una nueva asignatura escolar llamada "Política", en la que se lavará el cerebro a los jóvenes con ideas comunistas y nacionalistas polacas. 'border|30px Estado de Israel' *El criminal de guerra nazi, Josef Mengele, es sentenciado a muerte y ejecutado por un pelotón de fusilamiento. *Se aceptan las ofertas de Senegal, con el propósito de mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas; así como también se acepta entrenar a militares senegalenses. *En vistas de la negativa de la RAU por querer negociar con nosotros, se le pide a la ONU que actúe como mediadora para la preservar la paz en Medio Oriente. Dicha oferta contará con las siguientes propuestas: **El reconocimiento de la diversidad étnica que existe en Israel, así como también el reconocimiento internacional de éste último. **El reconocimiento internacional del Estado Palestino de Cisjordania. **El reconocimiento de Jerusalén (Occidental) como capital de Israel, el establecimiento de Abu Dis (Jerusalén Oriental) como capital del Estado Palestino, y la conservación de la Ciudad Vieja de Jerusalén como Zona bajo Control Internacional de la ONU. *Se realizan nuevas reformas sociales con el fin de mejorar la economía. *(Secreto) Continuamos con el programa nuclear. 'border|30px República de Turquía' 'border|30px República de Cuba' 'border|30px República Argentina' Política interna: * Se aumentará la presencia policial, con el fin de mantener bajo control a los protestantes y tienen prohibido usar la violencia de no ser necesaria. * Se aumenta la pesca y agricultura. Administrativo: * Se continúa el mejoramiento y construcción de ferrocarriles en la Patagonia, la cual recorrerá obligatoriamente las capitales de cada provincia de dicha región. * Se continúa el mejoramiento y ampliación de las redes telefónicas para que lleguen a todo el país. Diplomacia: * Se continúa el reclamo de la soberanía en las Islas Malvinas, afirmando que son y deben ser argentinas. * Se incentiva el comercio con naciones limítrofes. Secreto: * Ante los reportes de extraños movimientos en la cúpula militar, se adentrarán infiltrados con tal de buscar información de lo que sucede allí dentro. 'border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos' Economía *Daremos un impulso al sector petrolero y Minero Publico *Se pondrá en congreso la propuesta de aumento de la financiación del ISSTE *Comenzara la búsqueda de los Prófugos Cubanos *Se Manda un mensaje a Cuba para que esta los prófugos sean enviados a Cuba de nuevo 'border|30px Estado del Japón' Política: *Se inician los preparativos para convocar a finales del semestre a las elecciones de la Cámara de Consejeros de Japón. Con encuestas favorables para el Jimintō, además de amplios votos para el Partido Socialista Japonés y el Kōmeitō. *En el contexto de la reforma del Naichō, se empieza a conceder considerable autonomía a la organización. El Primer Ministro presencia personalmente los procedimientos para la restructuración del organismo. *El descontento en los nacionalistas japoneses generado tras las traidoras declaraciones del Primer Ministro desencadenan en la creación del Giyūgun (義勇軍 lit. Ejército Voluntario), una milicia privada. *Manifestaciones de grupos estudiantiles de la Universidad de Tokio se manifiestan a las afueras de la institución en contra de la Conferencia acontecida entre los Estados Unidos y la China Popular en territorio legítimamente japonés. Economía: *En el contexto del programa económico, se presenta desde el gabinete del Primer Ministro la propuesta para el inicio de la inversión gubernamental en el desarrollo tecnológico industrial japonés, con el objeto de ampliar los bienes de consumo exportados desde Japón. Entretenimiento: *¡La racha continúa con el encuentro de 11 cadáveres! Shibuya toma la delantera respecto a los barrios con la mayor cantidad de víctimas del Caso Shureddā. La última víctima parece ser una inocente adolescente de 14 años, ahorcada hasta al muerte. Los medios conmocionan tras el hallazgo de las cartas que la chica escribía a su padre militar, donde la misma describía con ciertos detalles a un nuevo y extraño amigo. Con los detalles descritos en las cartas, el DPMT recrudece sus acciones en caza el asesino. 'border|30px Corea del Sur' 'border|30px Corea del Norte' Política: * Ningún cambio relevante. Economía: * Le hacemos caso a los gerentes industriales: Se comprará maquinaria soviética y comenzaremos con las industrias armamentísticas desde cero; * Reducimos los aranceles a los creyentes del país; esto con el fin de "tenerlos contentos". En caso de encontrarse con firme oposición en los más altos cargos del gobierno norcoreano, ésta acción será retirada; * Inversiones para la creación de carreteras en las zonas más agrarias y remotas del país; * Fondos para la creación de predios de fútbol en las ciudades más relevantes de Corea del Norte (en caso de llevar al país en una crisis, se pospone ésta acción para unos meses o dos años); * Compramos armamento atrasado a los soviéticos. Social: * El Estado norcoreano tomó la decisión de financiar al fútbol en el país, y convertir a Corea del Norte en un país fuerte en el fútbol (por lo menos en Asia); * Incentivamos a cada hombre y niño norcoreano jugar al fútbol; * Preparamos al seleccionado norcoreano para las eliminatorias para el próximo mundial de fútbol en Inglaterra; * Intentaremos contratar a un entrenador soviético para el seleccionado nacional. 'border|30px República Popular China' "Camaradas de china y de todo el mundo, estimados caballeros de occidente... El dia 12 de Diciembre del año 1961 a las 12:00h... Hemos probado la primera Bomba Atomica creada Por la Republica Popular de China en el Escollo Vuladdore en las islas paracels con el permiso de la Republica Democratica del Vietnam... Y ha sido un gran Exito! Aplausos Este es la primera de las proximas bombas. Y lo hemos lanzado justo alli no por amenaza, sino como aviso... Aviso de que no somos debiles, se nos tiene que tener en cuenta... Lo que dijo Napoleon Bonaparte, respetado general, de que China era un dragon dormido y en el momento en que se despierte el mundo temblara se cumplira. Desde el dia de hoy, El dragon dormido eta despertando, y ya ha enviado un aviso al oso y el Aguila de que se le debe tener en cuenta y no menospreciar" (discurso de Liu shaoqi en un acto publico en el año nuevo occidental con embajadores de todo el mundo) Politica * Respetamos la decision de los maoistas * Llevamos a Mao rapidamente en el Hospital Central de Urumchi y poco despues al Hospital central de Pekin. Se Informa que esta en estado de coma e intentaremos hacer lo posible para salvar su vida. * Dadas las quejas de los Budistas, se Propone al Dalai lama Una Reunion en Lhasa para discutir la Situacion del Tibet... Siempre y cuando acepte su Integracion a la RPC. Economia * Seguimos el NEPCDF * Nos esforzamos en buscar Otras Alternativas para electrificar el Interior, mientras construimos cables electricos para que llegue la eletricidad en todo el pais, siguiendo construyendo Centrales electricas * nos esforzamos para acabar las carreteras y lineas ferroviarias y la renovación de estas Diplomacia * Acudimos a la conferencia de Ryukyu (propuestas en la pagina de discusión * Deng inicia una gira diplomática por el mundo buscando paises que nos reconozcan y compradores y vendedores de mercancías en primero la esfera comunista, luego en los paises recien descolonizados y por ultimo en el bando capitalista (Además en estos dos ultimos visitara a los Partidos Comunistas y Socialistas de los paises en cuestión). Este semestre ira a Hanoi (RDV), vietiane (Laos), Phnom Penh (cambodia), Bangkok, Kuala Lumpur (Malasia), Yakarta (Indonesia), Manila, Tokio, Pyongyang, Moscu, Bucharest, Sofia, Atenas, Tirana, Belgrado, Sarajevo, Zagreb, Budapest, Bratislava, Viena, Praga, Varsovia y los dos Berlin (añadimos que en el Berlin occidental nos reuniremos sobretodo con todo tipo de dirigentes de izquierda y empresarios socialdemócratas y centristas y formalmente el gobierno si ve que somos “””dignos””” por sus ideas arias.) I+D * Duplicamos la inversión a Este sector de Investigación Desarollo y cultura * Damos apoyo a Acelerar nuestros estudios en el sector nuclear Militar * Se publican los envios de voluntarios de la OAVEC en el segundo semestre de 1961: Vietnam (50000 voluntarios) Centroamérica (80000 repartidos en: 20000 a El Salvador, 25000 a guatemala y 35000 a Nicaragua) y Angola MPLA (35000) * Se inicia una profunda Reforma del Ejercito profesionalizandola y buscando nuevas estrategias y técnicas además de construir nuevos Barcos (Cruceros, Destructores, fragatas, portaviones…) aviones (Cazas y Bombarderos a reacción, Helicópteros…) y Vehículos Blindados y Artillería (Tanques, Blindados, Antitanques, Cañones, Lanzamisiles antiaereos) y misiles * Iniciamos una campaña propagandista para que los Chinos se Apunten al Ejército a la OAVEC y a La Guardia Roja * Declaramos la Intervención en Burma para restablecer el orden en esta como pidio Win Maung. Enviamos 300000 tropas, las que mejor estan preparadas estan para combates montañosos. La estrategia por ahora es que 50000 tropas Rodearan la frontera del estado, iniciando a ponerse en situacion defensiva en caso de ataque; 50000 se prepararan para ir a Arakan por si los Rohinya se rebelan y 200000 restantes se estacionaran en las afueras de la capital, Mandalay, hasta que no nos den material, es decir, soldados y oficiales que conozcan el terreno y mapas lo más exactos posibles y saber exactamente todo lo que saben de la situación y que el Partido Comunista de Burma entre en el gobierno; si no, sera un suicidio y nos retiraremos de Burma pero ocupando el estado de Shan Se esperan Respuestas... 'border|30px Imperio de Etiopía' Política: *Se crean leyes de urbanística para evitar los problemas de tráfico que se presentan en las ciudades occidentales. *Se inicia una reducción sustancial de la burocracia con el objetivo de mejorar la recaudación, potenciar la inversión y evitar largas colas en oficinas gubernamentales. **Se inicia un estudio detallado de cada rama del gobierno, reordenando el presupuesto de cada una de estas dependiendo de su aporte al desarrollo de Etiopía, si alguna de estas ramas no es imprescindible se tomará la decisión de eliminarlas y/o reorientar su presupuesto a otra rama de mayor importancia. **A base de los mayores juristas del país se inicia la simplificación de todas las leyes y regulaciones para facilitar los tramites legales y eliminar todo aquello que no aporte nada. *Se añade en el texto constitucional la igualdad de derechos a los ciudadanos etíopes independientemente de su etnia y creencias, esto con el objetivo de aclarar el compromiso del Estado con el desarrollo de Etiopía. **El gobierno de Su Majestad garantiza que el desarrollo llegará a todo el territorio Etíope, solo hay que tener paciencia. *Se promulga la Ley de Política Ambiental basada en la ley americana (principalmente en los fragmentos de Teddy). **Se invita a Rachel Carson visitar el país el día que se promulgue la ley. *Se continua con las políticas del año pasado. Economía: *Se eliminan los impuestos a Importaciones de Bienes de Capital. *Se establece la no aplicación de impuestos sobre beneficio durante los primeros 6 años de actividad económica de una empresa. *'PRIVADO:' Se crea una pequeña empresa dedicada a la cosecha de Café llamada Jebuna (combinación de "buna" que es Café y "Jebena" vasija ceremonial para el café). *El Banco Estatal de Etiopía es renombrado a Banco Central Etíope, el cual adquiere autonomía administrativa y personalidad jurídica propia. Este organismo tendrá las siguientes responsabilidades: **Regulación de la oferta, disponibilidad y coste del dinero y el crédito. **Administración de las reservas internacionales del país. **Conceder autorización a las bancos, supervisarlos y actuar como prestamista de última instancia (banco de bancos). **Supervisión de bancos comerciales y regulación de los índices de interés. **Emisión de moneda. **Actuación como agente del Gobierno. **Control de los tipos de cambio. *Se promueve la asociación de usureros para la constitución de una banca privada. *Se reorienta la política del Banco de Desarrollo de Etiopía de una pasiva (esperar a que los clientes se acerquen) a una más enfocada a la búsqueda de prometedoras vías de inversión. **Se crea la oficina de supervisión dentro de este banco con el objetivo de garantizar que los préstamos se utilicen adecuadamente y que los reembolsos se realicen a tiempo. **Se solicita asesoría al Banco Real de Escocia y al Gosbank. *Se invita a Norman Ernest Borlaug visitar el país, e incluso se le ofrece darle las facilidades necesarias para modernizar el campo etíope. **Se solicita apoyo a la FAO para la formación de Ingenieros Agronomos en el país. *Se sigue promoviendo el establecimiento de la industria manufacturera en el país. *Se realiza una revisión fiscal a los gastos del ferrocarril. **Se crea Ferrocarril Nacional una empresa para-estatal que operara las lineas de ferrocarril del estado, esta empresa estará a cargo de la utilización del Ferrocarril Adis Abeba-Asmara, anunciándose que se iniciará el uso de este ferrocarril (mínimo de forma parcial) cuando la construcción llegué a Gondar. ***Esta empresa estará bajo amplia supervisión fiscal como lo está la actual construcción del ferrocarril. 'border|30px República Gabonesa' Quisiera dar las gracias. Gracias al pueblo gabonés, gracias al pueblo congoleño, gracias al nuevo pueblo loangues, gracias a los pueblos africanos; gracias porque, aunque sea una región pobre económicamente, es rica naturalmente, y con más potencial que las propias potencias; porque aunque esté sobre-explotada, se ha liberado del yugo colonialista, y ahora es libre de desarrollarse y avanzar; porque aunque es ignorante, nuestras culturas son tan o más ricas que las europeas; porque nuestra región, África, aunque haya sufrido tanto o más que el viejo continente, es fuerte y se levantará con más fortaleza y coraje que nunca. '' Pero para que África sea completamente libre y pueda desarrollarse como una región próspera e industrial, es nuestro deber, como líderes y gobernantes, realizarlo, guiando a nuestros pueblos hacía un mañana mejor donde África no sea ya vista como símbolo de pobreza, hambre y guerra, sino como un símbolo de riqueza, industria y paz. Ese es nuestro deber. '' ''- Discurso de León M'Ba tras recibir el Premio Nobel de la Paz "por sus esfuerzos por el progreso del África poscolonial".'' Política & sociedad * Tras la unión de la antigua República del Congo se reforma y adapta la constitución y las instituciones gabonesas y congoleñas para soportar los nuevos territorios: ** Se cambia el nombre a la nación y se crea la llamada Federación de Loango. ** La nuevo nación resultante tendrá un régimen político en base al gabonés: un ejecutivo fuerte pero responsable ante el poder legislativo y un sistema electoral de circunscripciones uninominales por escrutinio mayoritario. ** Se adopta un nuevo sistema territorial federal. right|231px|La nación será dividida en 4 estados, cada estado tendrá una alta autonomía y grandes competencias en lo que respecta a asuntos internos (siguiendo el modelo federal alemán) salvo la seguridad, que será competencia única del gobierno central; y 4 regiones autónomas, que serán zonas con un gobierno autónomo con unas competencias más limitadas y más dependientes del gobierno central, creadas para una administración más eficiente. ** La composición de la Ma Mboma (Cámara alta) y la Si Lwangu (Cámara baja) pasará a ser de 150 y 105 asientos respectivamente. Con la implantación del nuevo régimen federal ambas cámaras pasarán a tener un carácter nacional. *** En la cámara alta los asientos se repartirán de la siguiente forma: 45 asientos de representación tribal, 20 asientos ocupados por intelectuales, 20 asientos ocupados por empresarios, 10 asientos ocupados por militares y 10 asientos ocupados por representación religiosa (6 asientos ocupados por representación católica y 4 por representación protestante).201px| Bandera de la federación|right * Se adopta una nueva bandera que estará compuesta por: una franja roja en la parte superior (En representación de la unión de etnias), una franja ondulada azul central (En representación de los ríos Congo y Ogüé) y una franja verde inferior (En representación de las selvas que pueblan la federación). Economía * Se espera que el desajuste comercial causado por el abandono de la moneda esté solucionado. Intentamos estabilizar nuestra balanza de pagos a través de la declaración de Port-Gentil como puerto libre. Así mismo se declara parte del puerto Pointe-Noire como de jurisdicción relajada. * Continua el programa ODIL de modernización agrícola. ** Se aprueba en el Si Lwangu la primera tanda de lois de distribution et d'escrime (En castellano: Leyes de distribución y cercado) con las que se repartirá y se obligará al cercado de tierras orientadas a la agricultura en los patronazgos del río Ivingo y Okano; las tierras se repartirán entre los agricultores que las soliciten y para evitar la creación de una aristocracia agrícola con grandes extensiones de tierras se regulará la compra y venta de estos nuevos lotes de tierra. Para facilitar la repartición de tierras se pide la colaboración de la Ligue Mercantiliste Ivind. ** La la Ligue Mercantiliste Ivind iniciará un programa para enseñar a los nuevos propietarios técnicas de cultivo modernas, además animarán a estos nuevos propietarios a depositar sus ahorros en la Chambre d'agriculture así como a pedir prestamos en la misma entidad si es necesario. * En las tierras de la antigua República del Congo recientemente unidas a Gabón en federación el programa ODIL no se implantará hasta que la unión se haga efectiva. * El gobierno de M'Ba anuncia una subasta, de carácter internacional orientada a las empresas mineras, de licencias mineras en las regiones con depósitos de mena de hierro. ** Las licencias serán concedidas a las empresas que ofrezcan al gobierno unas condiciones que aseguren el desarrollo socio-económico de la región donde se localicen las minas. ** El gobierno tendrá la capacidad de vetar ofertas si las considera engañosas y en el futuro se reserva el derecho al fin de la concesión licenciaría si la empresa no cumple las condiciones. * Se anima a las distintas facciones de la Assemblée tribale a crear ligas, asociaciones y organizaciones regionales para el desarrollo socio-económico de la región. Diplomacia * Se propone a la RDC un tratado de libre comercio donde se bajen los aranceles del cobre congoleño a cambio de la bajada de aranceles en el hierro Loangues. * El presidente M'Ba solicita una reunión con el presidente congoleño Lumumba y el presidente Katangues Tshombe para poner fin a la guerra que enfrenta a ambos países siendo M'Ba un mediador neutral. La reunión se produciría en Libreville, lejos del conflicto. * Se propone a los integrantes del Pacte Éboué la creación de una oficina central en Libreville o Port-Gentil. ** Así mismo se hace una llamada a todos los integrantes de la alianza para realizar una reunión, proyectada para el año próximo, para tratar la situación étnica de Chad, que se enfrenta a múltiples conflictos raciales y religiosos. Por ello se propone la división de Chad en dos, el nuevo país creado sería un protectorado de Chad y de facto sería gobernado por este pero manteniendo una división preventiva para evitar mayores conflictos. * Se agradecen a todos los países que hayan aceptado el intercambio estudiantil. ** En el caso de la URSS se enviarán allí solo hijos de empresarios y emprendedores y a la hora de volver se les realizará un análisis psicológico para comprobar si traen ideas revolucionarias que puedan hacer peligrar la soberanía del país. * Se agradece a la fundación Nobel el haber entregado el Premio Nobel de la Paz a nuestro presidente. ** Se propone a la organización la apertura de una oficina en Libreville. Militar * Continua la purga y persecución de la corrupción política y militar. ** El DPE se extiende al territorio de la antigua República del Congo para comenzar a eliminar la corrupción política y militar. * La reforma militar que comenzó a finales del año pasado se extiende al antiguo ejercito del Congo para asegurar su lealtad y aplastar cualquier signo de rebeldía o disconformidad con el gobierno o la federación. 'border|30px República del Senegal' *declaramos a Dakar puerto libre y a Saint louis con juridicion relajada hacemos unos reducidimos impuestos a todas las empresas en lo industrial y hacemos subastas para permisos de explotacion petrolifera en nuestros mares como gabon disminuimos impuestos impulsamos la inversion privada en sectores donde nosotros no podemos mantener y impulsamos la agricultura y Ganaderia y pequeñas y medianas empresas desarrolladas en sectores que nos afecten las inversiones extranjeras aclaro que las fabricas son senegalesas no Extraneras solo que les daremos el 30%de todos los beneficios aparte de materia prima precio ganga *se sigue con el sistema económico de materia prima precio gangaXFabricas en estas buscamos que la calidad de vida de los obreros sea buena *mandamos misión diplomatica a Mauritania ofreciendo un tratado económico lo mismo con Guinea *hacemos una purga contra corruptos y lucha contra el crimen organizado *se le ofrece a gambia formar Senegambia como NLT organizamos reuniones secretas con Mali para volver a la Union como una especie de Confederacion Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XX Categoría:EMERGCON Categoría:En construcción